The Tachibana Boys: Living The Urban Life
by CelestialGeisha
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, presenting...Itsuki and Mutsuki Tachibana. This is a series of vignettes about the twins and their 21st century adventures.


Hi guys! In conjuction with 'A Chance For Redemption' and it showing Itsuki's angsty side, here I am with a set of funny vignettes featuring Itsuki and Mutsuki if they lived in our time. Itsuki will be portrayed as the by-the-book, responsible one and Mutsuki will be the typical bad boy. Enjoy!

Here are some names I will use for the random ghosts:

Sayaka – Sunken/Drowned Woman

Yukie – Tagging Kid (Female)

Suyoshi – Tagging Kid (Male 1)

Hatori – Tagging Kid (Male 2)

Nanako – Woman In Box

Motoko – Limbo Woman

Homura – Limbo Man

Sakura – Fallen Woman

More soon!

One: Ask Doctor Itsuki

Tachibana Mutsuki strode into the living room and plopped down onto a chair. His twin brother looked up at him with curious amethyst hues. Tachibana Itsuki placed a marker in the book he was reading and set it down.

"All right, fess up", the albino said. "What happened to you today?"

"Don't even ask, Itsuki", Mutsuki scowled as he absentmindedly flicked away a strand of jet-black hair that had fallen into his eyes. "Leave me to rot here".

"Rot?" Itsuki asked, frowning. "You're overreacting, Mutsuki. Now, tell".

"Mio turned me down for the dance!" Mutsuki nearly shattered the crystal vase with his yowling.

"That's it?" Itsuki asked blankly. "Come on, Mutsuki. I'm not going to have a date for the dance. In fact, I'm not even sure if I want to go at all".

"You're not going?" Mutsuki looked aghast. "But that's a sin!"

"Sit down and drink some water, bro", Itsuki said calmly. "You always overreact about the littlest things. Maybe I can help you find a new date for the dance…"

"You have to!" Mutsuki knelt in front of his twin. "Or else...my reputation will go 'poof!' at the dance".

_Gee whiz, _Itsuki thought. _Having no date and his reputation drains away? Let's try feeding him to the piranhas Yae keeps in her fishpond!_

Instead, he managed to plaster a grin on his face.

"Let's think…how about Mayu?"

"Itsuki, are you blind?" Mutsuki stared at him. "Mayu's a little girl! And I'd hate to injure her even more while dancing".

"Sae?" Itsuki yawned.

"Forget it", Mutsuki scowled. "I don't want to be seen anywhere with a chick with a bloodstained skirt!"

"It's paint, Mutsuki", Itsuki said patiently. "She always manages to spill paint on her clothes, so excuse her. But I understand, since she may spill punch on your suit".

Mutsuki looked horrified at the thought.

"Miyako", Itsuki suggested. "She's beautiful, and you'd impress your friends by dating an older woman".

"True", Mutsuki's eyes went all dreamy. "Then again…her boyfriend will kill me".

"I forgot about that", Itsuki smirked as he feigned innocence in his voice. "Miyako is the prettiest girl I know".

Mutsuki scowled and hit Itsuki with a rolled-up newspaper.

"Stop making me miserable!"

"Relax", Itsuki held up a hand. "Hmmm…Sakura".

"Anyone but her!" Mutsuki yelled. "I don't want a fangirl drooling all over me, you understand? No Sakura! No!"

"Yae?" Itsuki raised an eyebrow, getting more and more amused.

"…SPORK!" Mutsuki judged.

"Nanako?" Itsuki went on, smiling.

"She's old, Itsuki", Mutsuki glared at Itsuki as if his twin had dragged him to hell. "Pretty, but waaaaay old".

"Motoko", Itsuki ssuggested evenly.

"You want me to get fried by Homura?" Mutsuki asked. "Oh, you do, dontcha? So you can be the only child!"

"We have a sister, baka", Itsuki bopped Mutsuki with the newspaper this time.

"Oh, yeah", Mutsuki relaxed. "I almost forgot her".

"What about Chitose's friend named Yukie?" Itsuki teased.

"She's a child!" Mutsuki was freaking out. "Are you mad?"

"Yes, I am", Itsuki snickered. "In fact, I've gone totally insane that I will ask Akane and Azami to date you!"

"But Itsuki, they're morons who need haircuts!" Mutsuki argued. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, yes I am!" Itsuki ran over to the phone and picked it up.

Mutsuki bolted from the living room, yelling. Itsuki chuckled as he punched in a different number.

"You don't know what favors I can do for you, dear brother…"

He pulled out a video camera and pressed the 'STOP' button.

"Footage taken. Now to make that phone call…"

_At the dance… _

"You are not making me go in there!" Mutsuki hung back like a child. "No Akane and Azami for Mutsuki!"

"Aye, c'mon!" Itsuki tugged Mutsuki into the room. "I even went to the dance even if I didn't want to just to show you your date. You won't be disappointed, bro".

"You'd better be telling the truth, meanie-mo", Mutsuki scowled.

"Oi, Sayaka-chan!" Itsuki waved to a girl.

A pretty girl with long black hair, dark eyes and a pretty smile walked over to them.

"He looks nice, Itsuki. Hi, Mutsuki. I'm Sayaka".

"Bro, you are the best!" Mutsuki grinned as he escorted Sayaka onto the dance floor.

Itsuki chuckled as he went for some punch.

"Now he owes me fifty dollars instead of the ten he once owed me".


End file.
